Elle n'avait rien demandé
by Googiegarance
Summary: Jade n'avait jamais demandé à être mêlée à la guerre. Elle avait son job de dragonnière, tout allait bien. Mais elle avait un but, un passé... Au final, elle ne pouvait pas rester neutre.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**.**

«- Cours ! Ne les laisse pas t'attraper ! Ils ne doivent pas t'avoir !

- Mais mère ! Je ne peux pas vous abandonner ! »

Un éclair vert illumina la scène. La silhouette de l'adulte s'effondra. L'adolescente resta quelques secondes à observer le corps de sa mère. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Elle ne pouvait pas être morte ! Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner ainsi !

Mais très vite, l'instinct de survie de la jeune fille se réveilla. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Pas avant de les avoir vengé. Elle survivrait et elle les vengerait, elle en fit le serment. Alors elle appliqua le dernier ordre de sa mère : elle prit la fuite.


	2. de Roumanie au Terrier

**Chapitre 1**

**.**

« -Allez ! Jade soit sympa, dis oui !

- Charlie je t'ai déjà dit que je ne viendrai pas avec toi à ce foutu mariage ! S'énerva la dénommé Jade pour la énième fois.

- Mais… »

Le jeune homme soupira devant la tête renfrogné de sa collègue. Bon il lui redemanderait une autre fois. Mais il fallait absolument qu'elle accepte ! Il ne comptait pas avoir droit à une scène de sa mère lui hurlant qu'il faudrait lui aussi qu'il se trouve une copine. Il ne venait pas pour gâcher le mariage de son frère. Et ramener « sa véritable copine » était hors de question : les Weasley avaient beau être très souple pour ce qui concerne les moldus, il était tout de même hors de question qu'un membre de la famille soit homosexuel. Et Charlie était gay, maintenant en couple avec Will depuis 2 ans d'ailleurs.

Jade regarda le rouquin s'éloigner dépité. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui demande à elle ! N'importe quelle greluche aurait fait l'affaire. Quoique la greluche lambda risquait de lui sauter dessus à la première occasion et ça ne risquait pas de plaire beaucoup à Will.

C'est vrai que Charlie était tout sauf moche. Assez grand, musclé, le teint halé par son travail de dragonnier… Toutes les filles ignorant qu'il était gay lui tournaient autours. Donc le rouquin n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour leurrer sa mère que de l'inviter elle : Jade, dragonnière absolument pas féminine. Avec elle au moins il était sûr qu'il ne courait aucun risque.

En effet Jade était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un garçon manqué. De taille moyenne, elle se cachait toujours dans des vêtements d'homme bien trop grands pour elle, elle ne quittait jamais son bandana qui cachait ses courts cheveux ébènes légèrement bouclés. Bref, quiconque regardant trop vite la prenait facilement pour un garçon. La jeune fille songea amèrement que cela n'avait pas toujours était le cas… dire qu'il y a moins de trois ans, elle était réputée pour sa beauté et sa grâce.

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à cette époque révolue. Désormais elle était la dragonnière Jade Dupont travaillant dans le fin fond de la Roumanie en compagnie de collègues très sympathique comme Charlie. Mais la jeune sorcière laissa à nouveau ses pensées divaguer vers sa première rencontre avec le rouquin. Il l'avait ramassé sur le bord d'une route, évanouie de faim et de fatigue tandis qu'il passait quelques vacances dans les Alpes avec Will. En s'apercevant qu'elle était une sorcière, il lui avait gentiment proposé le job de dragonnière. Sans Will et Charlie, elle serait surement morte ce jour-là. Elle avait une dette envers ces deux-là.

Chose dont ils se souvinrent malheureusement quelques heures plus tard, la forçant ainsi à aller à ce stupide mariage.

* * *

2 jours plus tard

« Enfin Jade tu vas continuer à faire la tête pendant combien de temps ? » S'exclama Charlie exaspéré par le visage totalement fermé de la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme obtint pour seule réponse une sorte de grognement. Et pour au moins la 5678e fois en deux jours, il soupira. Bon l'avantage du sens de l'honneur surdéveloppé de la jeune fille c'est qu'il avait réussi à la convaincre de venir. Le problème restait le caractère de cochon de la sorcière. C'est donc en silence qu'ils continuèrent de marcher vers le portauloins commandé pour l'occasion.

« Nous y voilà » annonça leur guide, brisant ainsi le silence.

Les deux amis agrippèrent fermement le la vieille bouilloire et sentirent au bout de quelques secondes l'habituelle sensation d'être tiré par le nombril. Lorsque la sensation s'estompa, Jade s'aperçu qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'un champ.

Le rouquin se releva en marmonnant « J'ai jamais compris comment elle faisait pour rester debout après un trajet en portauloins ». Pour toute réponse la jeune fille lui adressa un sourire éclatant. Comprenant que la mauvaise humeur de la dragonnnière s'était estompée, le jeune homme proposa galamment sont bras à sa collègue. « Transplanage d'escorte » annonça-t-il, répondant ainsi à la question muette de Jade.

* * *

Ils réapparurent devant une maison totalement biscornue. Devant l'air abasourdi de la jeune fille face à l'apparence de la maison, Charlie ricana.

« -Je te présente le Terrier, demeure de la famille Weasley. »

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'une grosse femme rousse sortait de la maison en courant, et serra le jeune homme dans ses bras.

« - Maman ! Ne serre pas si fort tu vas l'étouffer ! » S'exclamèrent de voix dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Jade se retourna rapidement dans la direction de ceux qui avaient parlé pour découvrir deux rouquins parfaitement identique : des jumeaux.

« - Ah mais je vois que…

- … notre cher frère…

- … n'est pas venu seul ! »

A ces mots, la mère Weasley se retourna vers elle et la regarda comme si elle était un spécimen rare. Ce fut Charlie qui lui sauva la mise en proposant de rentrer pour faire les présentations.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans une cuisine bondée. Le jeune homme lança un joyeux « Salut tout le monde !» Toutes les têtes se tournèrent immédiatement vers les nouveaux venus, Jade remarqua avec un sourire le nombre de rouquins. Mais soudains elle reconnut un visage : Harry Potter, et elle comprit. Merlin ! Elle était entourée de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ! Totalement catastrophé par sa découverte, elle n'écouta que d'une oreille les présentations de Charlie.

L'Ordre ! Elle était dans un des QG de l'Ordre ! Mais POURQUOI avait-elle accepté de venir à ce mariage !?


	3. L'histoire de la magie n'est pas nul !

**Chapitre 2**

.

Le soir venu, Jade s'éclipsa rapidement dans le jardin et alluma fébrilement sa cigarette.

« - Je t'ai déjà dit que cette saloperie te bouffait les poumons. »

La jeune fille se retourna pour découvrir Charlie qui l'avait suivi.

« - Et je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en foutais, marmonna-t-elle en guise de réponse.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il inquiet. Ne me dit pas que c'est le mariage, je ne te croirai pas. Tu n'as pas cessé de nous observer à la dérobé pendant tout le diner. Je te connais, je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. »

Jade ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre, à quoi bon mentir ? Il la connaissait trop bien.

« - Je sais que tu as un passé trouble, murmura-t-il doucement, Will et moi n'avons jamais posé de questions mais on sait que tu n'as pas vécu que des trucs super heureux. Pendant tes premiers mois en Roumanie tu as eu un air de bête traquée, tu avais peur du moindre mouvement, tu étais toujours sur tes gardes. Et tu sais quoi ? Aujourd'hui tu as le même air. Dès que tu es rentrée dans la cuisine ton expression a changée. Sur le coup je n'ai rien dit mais tu peux te confier tu sais, c'est à ça que serve les amis, je ne dirais rien.

- Pour te confier des choses, il faudrait encore que j'ai confiance en toi, répliqua-t-elle vertement. Tu ne m'avais rien dit sur ta famille ! Rien ! Pas un mot sur Harry Potter !

- Que… Je… bredouilla-t-il stupéfait par la réaction si violente de la jeune fille.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, cracha-t-elle méprisante. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur le QG de l'ordre en te suivant à ce mariage. »

Jade se plaqua la main sur la bouche. Mais quelle idiote ! Lui sortir un truc pareil comme ça ! Evidemment qu'il allait se poser des questions maintenant ! Et pire il en parlerait peut-être aux autre.

Lui la fixait stupéfait, alors c'était ça qui la dérangeait tant ! L'Ordre du Phénix ! Rien que ça ! Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? Cette organisation était pourtant secrète ! Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Et comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, la sorcière dit d'une voix tremblante :

« - Ma mère a été tuée par des mangemorts. »

Le dragonnier observa un instant la jeune fille totalement paniquée. Elle ne mentait pas mais il sentait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout.

« - Je n'en parlerai pas aux autre, dit-il d'une voix douce. Néanmoins je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout. Mais si ta mère a été tuée par des mangemorts c'est que tu n'es de leur côté. De plus je sais que tu ne portes pas la marque.

- Tu me crois facilement, murmura-t-elle suspicieuse.

- C'est Will et moi qui nous sommes occupé de toi pendant plusieurs mois. Même si on ne se connait que depuis 2 ans, je te connais par cœur, je sais que tu ne mens pas. »

Et sur ces mots il se leva pour aller rejoindre le reste de la famille dans le salon. En le regardant partir, Jade pensa tristement « Je ne suis pas de leur côté mais je n'ai pas dit que j'étais du votre non plus… »

* * *

La jeune fille resta quelques instants à regarder les étoiles, puis se décida à rentrer. Elle fut accueillie par les jumeaux qui la regardaient avec un grand sourire.

« - Donc… commença George

- … nous nous demandions… continua Fred

- … comment Charlie et toi vous vous êtes rencontré ! Finit son jumeau avec un sourire éclatant. »

Jade coula un regard paniqué vers son « petit-ami », ils n'avaient pas prévu ça. Puis voyant que Giny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur… bref toute la famille l'observait. Elle commença à inventer une histoire qui pourrait satisfaire la curiosité maladive de Weasley&Co.

« - Je venais d'avoir mes ASPIC et, comme j'ai toujours aimé les créatures magiques, je suis partie faire un stage d'observation des Yétis français, dans les Alpes, commença-t-elle sous le regard angoissé de son ami.

- Tiens au fait quel âge as-tu ? Et où as-tu étudié ? l'interrogea Molly.

- Vingt ans, mentit la jeune fille, j'ai suivie des cours par correspondance et j'ai passé mes examens en candidat libre. Donc… Je suis partie faire ce stage dans les Alpes, et… J'ai eu… quelques petits problèmes de portauloins. Je ne suis pas arrivée à la bonne destination, et je me suis retrouvée paumée au beau milieu des montagnes.

- Je l'ai trouvé évanouie sur le bord d'une route, continua Charlie en lui adressant un discret clin d'œil. J'étais moi aussi dans les Alpes pour une conférence sur les Feubleus français, une race de dragons assez rare et en voix d'extinction. Elle m'a ensuite suivie en Roumanie et est devenue dragonnière à son tour…

- Et nous nous sommes mis en couple l'année dernière, finit Jade rapidement. »

Pour donner un accent de vérité à leur récit, la sorcière se glissa à côté de Charlie pour l'enlacer « amoureusement ». Ce dernier devint immédiatement plus rouge que ses cheveux.

La mère Weasley jaugea un instant du regard la « petite-amie » de son fils avant de sourire tendrement et d'aller prendre le « couple » dans ses bras. « Je suis tellement heureuse que tu ne sois plus seule » déclara-t-elle au rouquin avec des larmes dans la voix.

* * *

Suite à cela la conversation dériva vers le quidditch, sujet qui n'intéressait que moyennement la jeune fille. Elle s'assit donc à côté d'Hermione qui leva les yeux de son livre en la voyant. Intriguée par l'énorme grimoire que tenait la sorcière, Jade demanda ce qu'elle lisait. _L'histoire de Poudlard_ répondit fièrement la brunette. Devant le regard interrogateur de la dragonnière, la brunette se fit un devoir d'expliquer à quel point ce livre était génial, quand une voix cristalline se fit entendre.

« - Laisse la donc Ermione, il n'y a que toi qui aime ce livre.

- Fleur Delacourt, marmonna Jade en la reconnaissant.

- Oui c'est bien moi ! Je ne t'aurait pas déjà vu quelque part ? Ton visage me dit quelque chose. »

La sorcière retint son souffle et jura intérieurement. Pourvu qu'elle ne la reconnaisse pas ! Etant donné leur différence d'âge, elles ne s'étaient pas beaucoup côtoyées à Beaubâtons mais qui dans l'école ne connaissait pas Fleur Delacourt ? Mais Jade avait aussi été la princesse de l'école, tout le monde la connaissait aussi ! Croisant les doigts et misant sur son changement physique, la jeune fille répondit d'une voix innocente.

« - Non pourquoi ? Je m'en souviendrais sinon. Par contre j'ai entendu parler de toi par les journaux. »

Flatté, Fleur lui fit un grand sourire et s'éloigna de sa démarche aérienne. Jade se tourna vers Hermione qui s'été caché derrière son livre et dit d'une voix moqueuse.

« - C'est bon elle est partie. »

Hermione lui fit un timide sourire et reprit son discourt sur _l'histoire de Poudlard._ A la grande surprise de la Gryffondor, Jade finit par s'exclamer :

« - Il faut absolument que tu me prête ce livre !

- Vraiment ? Je veux dire tu veux vraiment le lire ?

- Tu me fais la pub de ce bouquin pendant un quart d'heure et quand je te le réclame tu refuses de me le passer, dit l'ébène moqueuse.

- Non c'est juste que d'habitude les gens me disent plus « tu m'ennuies avec tes vieux grimoires poussiéreux » que « ça a l'air génial ! Je veux le lire »

- Ce sont des idiots ! s'exclama la jeune fille. J'aime l'histoire de la magie presque autant que les dragons ! »

Les deux sorcières se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire, contente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un ayant enfin un avis positif sur l'histoire de la magie.

Charlie qui était en pleine discussion avec son ainé, tourna la tête en entendant son amie rire. Il sourit : elle riait tellement peu souvent…

* * *

_Alors ? Votre avis ? N'oubliez pas les Review, c'est toujours encourageant !_


End file.
